


Welcome Back to California

by TigerPrawn



Series: California & Beyond [9]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Reunion Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: For SummertimeSlick - oral fixationFrom Prompt: Nigel can't get enough of Adam and is always kissing him whenever he can. What if he finds other ways to  use his mouth to pleasure his little stargazer?[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	Welcome Back to California

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35073931243/in/dateposted/)

By rights their _honeymoon period_ should have been over at least a year or more and yet Nigel couldn’t get enough of Adam and the feeling was clearly mutual. That was why he was practically ready to punch the next person who got in his way as he disembarked the flight. They hadn’t been apart this long since they had met, and it had only been 10 days. 

An extended boxing competition - mostly extended because Nigel had made it to the final round. Being knocked out in his last bought had still been an accomplishment given it was semi-pro. And Adam hadn’t been able to get any time off. So as the flight took Nigel from Atlanta to California he was damn ready to just be home finally. Home and wrapped up in his darling omega.

He missed the taste of him: his mouth; his skin; his slick. 

Nigel shook his head, he really couldn’t think about it. He didn’t want to be trying to hail a cab with a tent in his pants. But, fuck… 

The ride home was excruciating, and the scent of Adam hit him as soon as he got in through the door and slung his duffel down. 

Adam knew when he was due back and so he knew where he would find Adam. A practiced ritual now - Nigel’s much anticipated welcome home. He stripped as he made his way to the bedroom, until he was naked except the gold band on his ring finger.

“Holy fuck.” He stopped in his tracks at the door and his bare cock jumped, his knot throbbed. 

Adam was laying on his stomach, black lace panties and stockings. He looked over his shoulder and blinked, his eyes wide and beautiful. This was even better than finding the omega naked. This was something he enjoyed savouring. 

“I’m so wet Nigel.” Adam told him and Nigel wasn’t sure how he didn’t blow his load right there and then.

He scrambled to the bed and ducked down, positioning himself immediately face first against Adam’s ass. The scent of him there was delicious and the panties, even the tops of the stockings, were damp with slick. He groaned as he nuzzled at them. 

It had been quite by accident they had discovered this passion of Nigel’s. He loved kissing Adam, loved the taste of him from his mouth down to his cock, and of course his slick wet hole. But there was only so much flavour that could be had from nuzzling into the flesh of his omega. The delicate fabric of the underwear Adam had started to purchase, held the flavour as it soaked through. 

“You tell me if it’s too much baby.” Nigel said roughly as he drew back for a moment before hiking Adam’s hips up so he was on his knees, and burying his face between his legs. Adam whimpered his agreement and Nigel hoped he didn’t get too sensitive too soon because damn he wanted to fuck Adam with his tongue for as long as physically possible. 

Nigel nuzzled into the fabric, licking and sucking at it, drawing the slick from and through it as Adam squirmed and flooded again and again with his arousal. Nigel grunted as some escaped down to Adam’s thighs, he chased it with his tongue down to the lacey tops of the stockings. He pulled at them with his teeth and sucked the slick from flesh and fabric. 

“Oh… Nigel… I…” Adam squirmed and Nigel could hear nothing but pleasure in his voice, no discomfort. But it might not be far off, so he ran his tongue up the back of Adam’s thigh and to the panties. He slid his tongue over and around the Omega’s leaking hole as the scent and flavour gathered on the lace. 

He was so painfully hard he wasn’t even sure he’d need to fuck Adam to cum, but he knew Adam would want him to. He’d want to have the comfort of being knotted, of knowing Nigel was there with him, back with him. 

Nigel pushed his tongue in then, dragging the fabric into that wet heat and feeling the flavour flood through it. They groaned in unison and he felt Adam shudder. His beautiful darling omega trying to hold it together as long as possible. Trying to fight off being overwhelmed.

He alternated fucking his tongue into Adam and nuzzling into the whole area, his face and beard now messy with slick. 

But then Adam’s whimper ended in a whine and Nigel knew it was getting too much for him. He drew back, salivating as he fought the urge to keep going, to take his own pleasure - to keep tasting Adam over and over. But he’d never do that to his omega. 

“Tell me what you need gorgeous.” Nigel panted. 

“Knot me, please Nigel…” 

Nigel’s cock throbbed as he repositioned himself and pulled the panties aside to reveal Adam’s hole, sopping with slick. He glided in so easily it was like he was always meant to belong there. Adam flattened himself to the bed and Nigel started to rock into him, bottoming out and remaining deep as he moved just enough - conscious of overwhelming his beloved. 

He nuzzled into the side of Adam’s neck, into the bonding bite mark there, coating it with the omega’s slick that still soaked his face and beard. 

They moved together as Nigel pushed deeper still, his eyes rolling back as his knot sunk in and wedged tight inside. He moved his hips just a little, just enough, in that practiced way that would make Adam cum. And it did, he felt the omega tighten and shudder, soft whimpers beneath him. His hips automatically gave a few jerky thrusts and the cum that had been threatening for what seemed like hours, spilled. The groaned together and continued to rock gently until they were both totally spent. 

The room almost silent then - their panting all the louder for it as they lay with Nigel blanketing Adam. They’d likely lay like this for long after Nigel’s knot softened, for as long as Adam needed. 

Nigel licked his lips, savouring the taste and loving Adam all the more for doing that for him. His heart swelled - he could only hope to be the alpha Adam deserved, though the omega seemed to think his husband enough. They snuggled into the bed, sticky and sweaty until they started to drift off.

“Welcome home Nigel. 

Yes, he really was home.


End file.
